


Ice Skating

by thomasclementine



Series: High School Sabriel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasclementine/pseuds/thomasclementine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, fluffy hs!au about Gabriel's inability to ice skate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> This story was published as part of a series, but can be read by itself.

Sam and Gabriel had only been together for a few weeks, but when Sam had asked him to go ice skating on Valentine’s Day, Gabriel was ecstatic. It was a Tuesday, and the school day dragged on mercilessly and slowly, before the bell finally rang. They met at Gabe’s car and Sam kept the good mood music flowing while Gabriel drove to the hockey rink that doubled as a place for ice skating in the next town over. They argued over who would pay as the counter girl smiled at them and laced their boots up determinedly. Stepped out onto the ice slowly, holding hands. But then, it turned out, Gabriel absolutely could not ice skate.  He flopped down onto his back almost immediately, cheeks burning a bright red, while Sam scrambled to help him up. Sam tried to give him pointers on how to balance and move while looking just as at home on ice as he did on dry land, and Gabriel still managed to fall three more times before they had even completed a lap around the rink.

Sam stayed with him for the next half hour while Gabriel came to terms with his complete lack of coordination, wobbling slowly around the rink. They watched little kids skating and doing all sorts of tricks neither of them would probably ever be able to do enviously.

When Gabriel felt confident enough with being able to stay up by holing onto the sideline of the rink, he turned and smiled at Sam, just a little shakily. “Go on and do your thing, Sammykins. I want you to have fun”. Sam furrowed his brow in concern. “Are you sure?”

Gabriel mustered up the brightest smile he could and nodded. Sam nodded back at him and kissed his cheek shyly before shooting off, speeding beautifully around the curves of the rink, never coming too close to the other skaters. Gabriel watched happily as Sam literally skated circles around him, thrilled to see his boyfriend with a wide smile on his face.

As Sam raced around, Gabriel focused on not falling. His tailbone was beginning to feel sore from how many times he’d flopped down onto his back, and he knew he’d have scraped knees. But as he finally completed his first whole lap around the rink, he couldn’t help but feel proud of himself. Sam circled back around then, and turned to skate backwards in front of Gabriel, holding their hands together. “Think you can do another lap?”

Gabriel managed three whole laps without falling before they left the rink at closing, and he was proud of that, but mostly just happy when Sam shouted “Yay! You did it!” and covered his cheeks in kisses while they took off their skates.

Later on when they got back to Sam’s house, before going out to Valentine’s Day dinner, they discovered that both of Gabriel’s knees and his lower back were great big bruises. Sam covered those in kisses, too.


End file.
